Treasure and Toddlers
by BlueBladeNova
Summary: I just wanted to write a cute oneshot with Pirate!England with some interference with Little!America. However, it's become a series of oneshots with Pirate countries and their little brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no excuse, I wanted to write something cute and here it is. Enjoy, please!**

**Pirate England and Little America**

* * *

><p>Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk.<p>

Captain Kirkland loved the heavy, powerful sound of his boots clunking their way to his cabin on his ship. He loved the slight pull of his hoop earring on his earlobe and the jangling of jewelry everywhere on his body. He loved the tickle of the feather from his hat on his cheek, the weight of the pistols and rapier on his side, and the majestic, long- tailed red coat that swished in his wake.

He slammed the door of his cabin shut just to make noise and plopped himself behind his desk that was covered with maps, compasses and other tools.

He had just plundered the Canary Islands, so he needed to stop back home to unload the brig to lighten the ship. After home, he could visit Bermuda, or Cuba, just to piss off that wanker Spain... Or, better yet, raid Lille. That would twist France's pretty pantaloons into a good knot. Or even stop by one of Prussia's insignificant coastal towns. It was no use, he needed some input.

"Thomas!" He bellowed at the door. A teenage youth with a mop in his hand peeked in. "Aye, Captain?" He asked meekly. "Get Robinson and Scott in here, now." The kid bobbed up and down and shut the door behind him.

In ten seconds flat, two tall and muscular men, one with a vest and pants with a bandanna, one without any upper- body covering and pants with his hair tied back, were peering over the maps along with their captain.

The lankier of the two, Scott, suggested, "The Spaniards found a whole cache of Aztec gold a couple- a weeks back, the wealth must-a made it to Hispaniola by now." The burlier one, Robinson, shook his head. "The sky's predicting bad storms over the Atlantic this month, it'd be a dangerous crossing with little reward if we hit an unlucky town."

"If we hit an unlucky port, we move on to the next one. There's no way we can pass up this opportunity, who knows when we'll next be able to get our hands on Aztec gold?" Scott argued. "Aye, but the ship's already damaged from that blasted cannon from the Canaries. Even if we do make it across, the ship could end up being damaged beyond repair!"

Captain Kirkland watched this exchange with an amused smile on his face while twirling a whittling knife in his fingers. Part of why he called the men in here was because even though they were the sharpest minds on his ship, they could never seem to agree. It was always fun to listen to them argue.

"Enough," he finally said, holding up a black- gloved hand. His lackies fell silent. "Robinson has the right of it. We'll sail for Lille and Zelenogradsk after London. After a month-" he violently stuck the knife on a colored bit of a map- "We strike Havana directly."

"Jolly good, Captain."  
>"Aye."<p>

"Now," the Captain said calmly, leaving the knife in his desk, "tell me about the damage sustained from the cannon and why it has yet to be repaired."

Scott and Robinson both opened their mouths, presumably to blame each other, when the door burst open.

"Awrfur, Awrfur!"

A little boy with sunny blonde hair charged into the cabin in a nightgown, triumphantly holding aloft a little golden horse with wheels.

Captain Kirkland instinctively put out his arms to catch the boy, just in time for the kid to sail into his arms with the new toy. Alfred situated himself on the man's lap and held up the little horse. "Awrfur, Martin gave me the horse and said I could keep it! But it has to be okay wif you first! Can I keep it, pwwweease?" Arthur looked down at the child in surprise. "Of course you may keep it, lad. Martin was quite right to give it to you, wasn't he? It suits you well."

Alfred cheered and started babbling about going to have lots of /real/ horses when he got bigger and how they were going to be "rwelly, rwelly fast!" Arthur watched the small one talk at the speed of light for a good minute or so with a fond smile on his face. Truthfully, he only understood about half of what the boy was saying, but they way his big blue eyes gleamed and sparkled excitedly spoke volumes.

"Er, Captain..."

Arthur's gaze snapped back up to his crew members. "The damage from the cannon. Yes, well, fix it, but make sure that Morgan is doing the heavy lifting, he's been lazy as of late."

The two cut their gazes to each other, and Arthur could just tell that they resented being upstaged by a toddler in a nightgown. Arthur quirked a brow at them while Alfred played on his lap, playing dumb. "Somethin' the matter, mates?"

Scott and Robinson shook their heads quickly. "Nay, Captain, not at all." Captain Kirkland smiled wickedly. "Good. Now put your backs into it!" He ordered. Arthur nudged Alfred under the table so his crew wouldn't see him. As trained, Alfred promptly piped, "Get to work, you scallywags!" Arthur barely bit back a snort of laughter at the flash of irritation on his subordinate's faces before they backed out of his cabin.

"Did I say it right, Awrfur?" Arthur ruffled the boy's hair. "Exactly right. Now we'll be visiting France in a few weeks, so be prepared to show that frog what us British pirates are made of, aye?"

"Aye!"

He was so adorable that Arthur couldn't resist sniggering and plopping a tricorn hat on the kid's head. "It's too big!" The boy complained.

The sight of little America lifting the hat up with one eye peeking up at him would become a memory that would warm England's heart on cold days for centuries to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT MY WRITING SUCKS ASS. Thank you all have a lovely day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. Also I really wanted to write this anyways. And so my one- shot became a series of Pirate! Hetalia ficlets...**

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**Other Side of the Coin**  
><strong>Pirate Spain and Chibi!Romano<strong>

Spain was grinning quite uncontrollably. More gold. Lots of more gold. His boss would be so happy! He might be able to go home for a few weeks and relax for a bit! It would be so nice! He could imagine it now, taking off his coat and trinkets and just wearing simple shirts that weren't weighed down by weapons and jewelry. He might be able to tend to his tomatoes...

He was practically humming on his way down the pier. His ship was docked, wagons of gold were being delivered to his boss's palace, the sun was warm on his face as the smell of brine and salt was fading into warm tortillas and enchiladas. The sun baked his face in the nicest way. Today was going to so calm and relaxing. He could read in a beam of sunlight like a cat...

Nope.

A pink ball of fury came out of nowhere and violently buried itself in poor Captain Antonio's gut, causing the pirate to fall ungracefully on his butt.  
>The pink ball of fury started yelling at him in Italian.<p>

"STUPID BASTARD YOU LEFT ME BY MYSELF FOR ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR. YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A HOTSHOT PIRATE THAT YOU CAN LEAVE WHENEVER YOU WANT, EH? WELL I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU DAMN SPANISH TOMATO BASTARD!"

Antonio caught his breath, but remained down on his butt until little Romano had finished his squawking tantrum. After an eternity, or whatever equates to an eternity for a man sitting on his ass in the middle of a cobblestoned sidewalk with a furious Italian lecturing him is, Romano finally crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, glaring at Spain.

The responsible, big- brother thing to do would be to stand up and drag Romano back to the house and sternly punish him for humiliating him like that in public. He had done it before, once he had shut Romano up in a closet for an hour after making a scene in front of his crew. He had an image to uphold, remember, and he did regret it afterwards. But... the crew wasn't here, and Romano seemed to only be upset because he had missed Boss... Not to mention that he looked so cute, glaring at him like a tomato- faced chipmunk.

"There are tomatoes for you on the ship, Romano."

Romano blinked. "What was that, Señor Amontillado?" He asked Antonio bitingly. "Don't insult my Sherry, Romano! I said that there is a basket of tomatoes for you on the ship. A big crate with your name on it, in fact." Romano looked at Spain with big eyes for two full seconds before latching onto his leg and mumbling thanks. Spain chuckled and picked himself up. "Go on, Romano. Arturo will show you the tomatoes."

Romano scampered off in search of red fruits while Spain watched him go, hand on his brow to shield his eyes from the bright sun. "That little one will kill me someday," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm thinking of possibly writing a Pirate Prussia and Germany, then a Pirate France and Canada. I don't know. Thanks for the kind reviews!**


End file.
